This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for receiving notes of value comprising a base body with at least one opening for supplying and/or removing the notes of value and a lid for closing this opening. Further, the device comprises at least one sensor for detecting the opening of the lid. Another aspect of the invention relates to a device for displaying the opening of a lid closing the opening of a base body of a cash box, wherein the device comprises at least one sensor for detecting the opening of the lid that attachable to the base body and the lid.
Discussion
Known cash boxes comprise a base body having an opening for supplying and removing notes of value that is closable via a lid. After supplying and/or removing notes of value the lid is closed and a physical seal is applied via which an unauthorized opening of the lid is prevented. If the lid is opened, the physical seal has to be broken. This breach of seal can be detected by a control person and/or mechanically. From document DE 69928440 T2 for example a cash box with such a physical seal is known. The physical seal is in particular formed as an adhesive paper seal.
The problem with sealing a cash box with a physical seal is that upon opening this physical seal will be destroyed irreversibly, so that after each filling and/or emptying of the cash box a new seal has to be applied after the old seal was removed with considerable effort. This results in high costs and high expenditure. In particular, removing the residues of the adhesive by means of which the paper seal has been attached to the cash box requires great effort.
From document DE 10 2010 004 669 that has not been pre-published a device for receiving cash boxes is known, in which cash boxes are received, if notes of value are supplied to them and/or removed from them.
From document U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,634 B2 a cash box with a RFID chip is known.
From document US 2003/0071048 A1 a cash box with a display is known.
From document WO 2006/012997 A2 a display is known comprising an integrated RFID chip.